


last to know

by trixstar



Series: Ferdibert Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Ferdibert Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Soft Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixstar/pseuds/trixstar
Summary: Ironically enough, Hubert manages to tell everyone about his feelings for Ferdinand before he tells the man himself.Written for Ferdibert Week Day 1 Prompt: Confessions
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Hubert von Vestra & Everyone, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Ferdibert Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870657
Comments: 45
Kudos: 237
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	last to know

**Author's Note:**

> heck yes ferdibert week baybee let's go!! went with this prompt since it fit this idea i've had eating at me since a month ago so yup <3 also the world could always use more soft poobert :> hope y'all enjoy!!

Edelgard is the first person to rip the confession from his lips.

“Hubert,” she calls to him authoritatively, mouth pulled away from her tea, “come sit. There’s something we need to discuss.”

Hubert wants to scoff. He thinks “need “ is a rather strong word.

He’s well aware of what she plans to talk to him about. There’s a look in her eyes Hubert has only seen present when she is laughing with Dorothea and, really, her laughing with Dorothea almost always never ended well for him. That, combined with their previous topic of conversation being Prime Minister Aegir's latest unnamed mare did not bode well with him.

“Your majesty, I’m afraid I have some matters to-“

“ _Sit_.”

He sighs.

“This is wholly unnecessary, I assure you,” he says, tone long-suffering. He takes the seat across from her with great reluctance.

As scenic as the view was from the terrace, Hubert would really rather be anywhere else right about now.

Edelgard raises an eyebrow, amused smile playing at her lips. At least _someone_ is enjoying this. “You don’t even know what I wish to speak to you about.”

“I’ve know you for far too long to mistake that look for anything else, Lady Edelgard.”

Her grin widens. “So I can get straight to the point then.”

“Your m-“

“You and Ferdinand.”

The blush that erupts on Hubert’s face is barely noticeable, but Edelgard’s eyes light up at the sight of it all the same.

“What about me and Prime Minister Aeg-“

“Hubert.”

In hindsight, playing dumb was never going to work.

Hubert finally gives in, suddenly feeling very weary. “What is it that you want to know, Lady Edelgard?”

“What is it that you feel comfortable telling me?” She flips it back on him, idly playing with her teacup.

A dry chuckle escapes him as he drums his fingers on the table. Typical. “It amuses me that you insist on having this conversation, yet respect my boundaries when we get into the thick of it.”

She shrugs mildly. “A certain someone thought it was about time we had this conversation, but I won’t force you into sharing anything that makes you uncomfortable, Hubert. I believe just broaching the topic should be enough of a push.”

It was just like her to be both so forthcoming and respectful when they discussed matters like this. He supposes he admires this about her. Never pushing too hard but not quite letting up either.

“Please tell Dorothea that she would do well to focus on her own affairs before interfering with mine," he tells her, unimpressed.

Edelgard smirks. “So there _are_ affairs that can be interfered between you and Ferdinand?”

 _Flames_.

“...You did that on purpose.” His tone is accusatory.

“You didn’t answer the question.”

Hubert runs his hand through his hair as he debates on what to tell her. Which doesn’t take too long, considering how lying to her has never been an option he considered seriously.

“…None. There are none at the moment, Lady Edelgard.”

She immediately picks up on the meaning behind his words. “Can I expect any _soon_? For productivity's sake, I find it necessary for me to know."

He resists the urge to roll his eyes. Her beau was a terrible influence on her. "I doubt any will come to fruition anytime soon, your majesty."

She cocks her head. "And why is that?"

Hubert clears his throat, feeling the tips of his ears turn red involuntarily. 

"Because I have yet to tell Ferdinand the extent of my feelings."

"And what, pray tell, are the extent of your feelings, Hubert?" Edelgard prods, eyes shining in anticipation. "If you don't mind telling me that is," she adds a beat later.

She's added that to be courteous, he realizes. After so many years, she of all people is the most aware of how Hubert would never mind letting her know anything she wished.

Knowing this and asking him this question anyway? Rather underhanded of her, he thinks.

Hubert feels a bit of pride swell up inside him momentarily before he lets embarrassment and apprehension trump over it.

"This is quite cruel of you, your majesty."

"Again, that's not an answer."

Hubert sighs and accepts his fate.

"I believe I am in love with him, Lady Edelgard," he manages only a little bit awkwardly. He's thankful they are alone. He doubts his spies would ever see him in the same light again after witnessing just how crimson his cheeks could turn.

He's finally said the words to someone other than himself. It suddenly feels even more terrifyingly real, the fact that Hubert von Vestra is in love with Ferdinand von Aegir. Hubert never thought he'd see the day. (He doubts anyone else did either.)

Edelgard looks unfazed, reacting as if Hubert had just told her the weather for today.

"I thought as much. How the time has passed. I remember when you both used to loathe each other."

"Truly an ironic twist of fate," he drawls, avoiding her eyes. Judging by her reaction, it seems as though she's expected this. Had Hubert been that obvious?

Edelgard actually giggles. "I suppose I've made you suffer long enough. You're dismissed, Hubert."

He blinks, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "That's it?"

She nods innocently. "That's it. I told you I wouldn't push you any further."

He scoffs. How far else could she push when the heart of the matter was already out in the open?

"Very considerate of you, your majesty," is the response he settles on.

"Please lighten up on the sarcasm, Hubert. It's very unbecoming of you."

He chuckles at that. And, to her delight, it is genuine.

"I'll work on it," he tells her before bowing and making for the door.

"Oh, and Hubert?"

He turns to her questioningly.

"See that you do something about you and Prime Minister Aegir. I can't always have you distracted whenever he occupies the same room as us."

He believed it impossible, but his cheeks redden even further. She's enjoying this way too much.

"...I make no promises, Lady Edelgard."

As he finally leaves, Hubert reevaluates one of the traits he'd always admired in his liege. Always having the last word? Only enjoyable if he wasn't on the receiving end.

* * *

Of course Dorothea comes for him next.

Hubert also finds this wholly unnecessary, considering the fact that he is a hundred percent sure Edelgard tells her everything. It hasn't even been a day since their little teatime and he's quite certain the songstress already has a full account of what's happened and _then some,_ Edelgard probably taking the time to list down all the little nonverbal cues she's managed to pick up from him during their conversation.

"You are a bad influence on her majesty," Hubert tells her as she enters, not even looking up from his paperwork.

Dorothea Arnault-Hresvelg lets out a startled snort as she shuts the door to his study. He'd recognized her footsteps the instant she came trotting along the hall outside. 

"I'm her _wife_ , Hubie."

"The point still stands."

She laughs and the sound echoes in his dimly lit workspace. She'd berated him once about how he needed more lights in the room and Hubert had responded by adding a single candle to the surface of his desk.

"Still put off by your talk with Edie?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She rolls her eyes as she settles on one of the velvet seats across his desk. "Sure you don't."

"What is it that you need, Dorothea?"

"When do you plan on confessing to Ferdie?"

He stops writing only for a split second, but it is more than enough motivation for Dorothea to continue. At least Edelgard had had the decency to beat around the bush before going in for the kill.

"Valentine's Day would be romantic, don't you think? I mean, it's still a few moons away, but I figure that's enough time for you to build up the cou-"

Hubert raises a hand to stop her. "I believe I told Lady Edelgard to tell you that I need no interference-"

"-in your affairs before getting mine in order, yes, she directly quoted you, Hubie. Don't worry, message received."

He is only mildly offended by how she'd drop her voice several octaves to mimic his. He's sure he didn't sound _that_ ridiculous when he spoke.

"Then why are you-"

"The thing is, I've already sorted my affairs out, married mine even." She snickers at the unimpressed look the statement warrants. "So I'd say I'm perfectly capable of interfering with _your_ affairs now, don't you think?"

Hubert raises an eyebrow. "Would my answer matter?"

She grins. "No."

Hubert has to remind himself how he'd kindled a friendship with her in the first place.

"Well, it is as you say. How do you suppose I improve the state of my affairs then?" He chooses to indulge her.

He's learned that it's the best way to deal with most of, if not all the former Black Eagles. Indulging Bernadetta when she embroidered something cutesy onto his military jacket ensured her full attention in meetings. Indulging Petra when she insisted on duelling him in the middle of a ball ensured the maintenance of their friendship _and_ political relations with Brigid.

And indulging Ferdinand... well, that's what had gotten Hubert into this whole predicament in the first place.

He'd done it so much that he'd ended up falling in love.

"I'm glad you asked!" Dorothea's smile is bright. "Although, I would appreciate it if you kept up. I've already told you what you needed to do."

"Confess to Ferdinand?"

She pouts at how bored he sounds. He's proud of it. It means she remains blissfully unaware of how much turmoil even the mention of such a thing actually incites in his heart. Sure, he'd come to terms with his feelings, but he was still familiarizing himself with the very likely possibility of rejection.

Dorothea arches an eyebrow and places her hands on her hips. "Are you quite sure you love him? You sound entirely too trite about this, Hubie."

His mouth moves before he can think better about the words that escape it.

"Of course I do."

Dorothea's eyes crinkle in delight and she's smirking in the next instant as Hubert feels his face heat up considerably. How love has ruined him so.

"Good to know. Now about confessing-"

"All your suggestions have been taken note of. Thanks you for your input, Dorothea." He thinks he's had quite enough of this conversation. He'd managed to make a fool of himself in a span of a mere few minutes. Who knows what else he could say should it last longer?

Dorothea examines him, tight-lipped and scrutinizing eyes boring into his intensely. Were Hubert a lesser man, he'd be taken aback by the sudden change of mood. But years of knowing the songstress has him well-acquainted with conversations that often took a turn for the serious when the moment called for it.

She apparently sees _something_ in his eyes because her stance fades into something less aggressive. With that, Hubert feels his own muscles relax.

"Edie _did_ say not too push you too much."

Of course she did. "How kind of her to say."

Dorothea makes a face. "She was right you know, Hubie. All the sarcasm is very unbecoming of you."

He resists the urge to roll his eyes in response. She and his lady were truly meant to be. "Please inform her majesty I'm still working on it."

"See to it that you do." She even _sounded_ like Edelgard now, Hubert notes amusedly. "Well, I've made my case. Promise me you'll confess to Ferdie sometime soon, okay?"

"I don't see why it's so important to you," he remarks honestly, puzzlement making its why in his voice.

Dorothea crosses her arms. "It's because I want my friends to be happy, Hubie-"

"You think me so masochistic that I'd enjoy having my feelings rejected?"

"You and- _what_?" The woman pauses, mouth agape in what Hubert perceives as disbelief. "You... think you'll get rejected?"

Hubert lets out a mirthless chuckle. "Of course I will."

 _Ferdinand deserves better than me_ , he doesn't say. _How could someone ever love me_ , he doesn't ask. Hubert feels as though she hears the thoughts anyway, if the look in her eyes is anything to go by.

"Oh, _Hubie_."

He looks away from her. "I don't need your pity, Dorothea."

"It's not-" she sighs exasperatedly before bringing a hand up to massager her temples. "It's _not_ pity. Just... promise me you'll confess soon, okay?" She speaks as if the words pain her.

"I-"

"Hubert, you'd be surprised by just how positively others see you." She gives him a meaningful look. " _Especially_ Ferdie."

He doesn't answer for a while, a little taken aback by how she'd actually called him by his actual name. Such an instance was a rarity.

"...If your aim is to give me false ho-"

" _Promise_ , Hubie?" 

Her gaze is expectant, leaving no room for argument.

Hubert finally acquiesces. She's likely not going to leave him alone anytime soon if not.

"...Should I hold out my pinky?" He sticks the digit out, trying for a small grin.

She snorts and the tension dissipates. Thankfully. "Absolutely _unbecoming_. And no, I trust your word enough."

With that, the topic is finally dropped.

They exchange a few more words after, until Dorothea eventually has to leave, citing a teatime with her wife. Hubert had been well aware of that since the beginning of their little meeting and makes quick work of the customary farewells by simply nodding and going back to his papers. He pretends not to feel the weight of her gaze as she leaves.

Pretends he hadn't just made a promise he very well couldn't keep.

* * *

It's not Hubert's fault Ferdinand isn't the next person to hear his confession. No, it was entirely Caspar, Linhardt, and (ironically enough) the boar they'd chosen to let loose in the imperial palace's halls' fault.

"Hubert, no, come on! Don't kill it!" Caspar's grip on his wrist is surprisingly tight despite them making their way through the palace interior like mad men. Linhardt lags behind them, jogging rather than sprinting the way the other two were.

Hubert dispels the fireball he'd been ready to throw at the animal with an irritated huff. "How do you suppose we stop it then?"

"By catching it, not incinerating it!"

"I wasn't going to burn it completely."

"Yes you were!" Caspar's tone is accusing and the effect is only lessened by how he nearly trips over the carpet, armor clanging noisily.

Hubert feels his eye twitch as they round a corner, the boar still a ways away and apparently heading for the throne room. ( _Really_ , this should be a joke.) Maybe Caspar was right, maybe Hubert had meant to incinerate the damn thing completely. No one but him will ever know.

"Why did you even bring it here?" Hubert asks the pair between breaths.

Caspar scratches at his head. "Petra said she wanted us to bring her back a pet and she said she'd be here, not at Br-"

"I meant why did you bring the thing _into_ the palace?" Hubert cuts him off frustratedly.

Caspar blinks, nearly tripping _again_.

" _Huh_ , yeah, why did we, Lin?" The man glances back at his partner questioningly. Linhardt shrugs behind them and it only serves to further Hubert's headache.

If they weren't his comrades, he is absolutely certain he would've hexed them by now.

The boar rounds another corner and just as the trio is about to follow in its step, Hubert hears a startled yelp from just around the bend. A very _familiar_ startled yelp.

 _Flames._ Now of all times?

Sure enough, as they turn the corner, Hubert is faced with the sight of the mangy animal slobbering all over the Prime Minister, now sufficiently tamed as it had its ears scratched by the man. Ferdinand's eyes are wide in surprise, but he is grinning as the boar makes pleased noises, a result of his ministrations.

Hubert shouldn't be so endeared by the sight, but he is and he absolutely _hates_ it.

"You're drooling," Linhardt remarks passively as he overtakes Hubert. He feels the tips of his ear redden and it's made worse when Caspar snickers.

It is then when Ferdinand finally notices their presence.

"Hubert, Caspar, Linhardt! Is this one a friend of yours?" The man gestures at the animal.

Hubert schools a disinterested look on his face and hopes the color of his ears go unnoticed. "More of a nuisance, if we're speaking plainly."

"Hey, don't talk about Oinky like that!" Caspar protests and Ferdinand laughs at the ridiculous name. Instead of focusing on how the man's laugh is music to Hubert's ears, he turns to Linhardt, expression wholly unimpressed.

" _Really_?"

Linhardt sighs. "Don't look at me, I didn't want to name the thing."

"S'why I did it!" Caspar proclaims proudly as he approaches Ferdinand and the boar. Oinky oinks happily as the man joins in on the ear-scratching.

"Could we perhaps move this to the courtyard?" Hubert finally suggests. He's not certain how Edelgard would react to having such a thing roam the palace halls so freely.

Caspar and Ferdinand are all too happy to oblige and this is how Hubert finds himself watching Caspar and the man he is irrevocably in love with laying on filthy cobblestone to play with a wild boar.

"You're drooling again."

"Is that all you have to say?"

Linhardt shrugs beside him. "I say what I see."

They'd opted to stand in the sidelines as Ferdinand and Caspar entertained the animal. Linhardt saying he's had enough of tending to the fussy thing and Hubert disliking most animals in general. (Ferdinand had scowled at that, just like he always did.) 

"I'm surprised you managed to survive so long traveling with that thing."

"And you're changing the subject," Linhardt says, monotone as he continues watching the pair.

Hubert wants to sigh. Very heavily at that. _This_ again.

"Did her majesty or perhaps her wife put you up to this?"

"They might've said something, but we- as in my idiot husband and I- just thought it was about time."

Hubert feels the need now more than ever to start filtering their mailing system better. Maybe make sure any mention of him and Ferdinand in the same letter never made it to their intended recipients.

"Thank you for thinking about me on your travels," he grits out unpleasantly.

Linhardt finally meets his eyes. "Oh, they were right. It _is_ very unbecoming of you."

Hubert feels a muscle in his jaw clench. "I'm _working_ on it."

In actuality, he is not.

"Good. Dorothea's said I supplied our group with enough sarcasm as it is."

Hubert hums. "So what did you mean by you think it's about time?" He's accepted that this kind of conversation was most likely going to become a _thing_ in the coming days. Learning from his talk with Dorothea, Hubert figures he might as well get them over with as quickly as possible to save him any semblance of dignity.

"You pick up fast."

"You try being cornered by both the emperor and her wife in such a short span of time."

Linhardt rolls his eyes. "It's not as uncommon as you'd think." He turns his gaze back towards his husband and Ferdinand. "Anyways, yeah. Caspar and I have always talked about how you desperately need to get laid."

Hubert chokes on air.

" _Excuse me_?"

Linhardt shrugs. "There's always been a stick up your ass. Don't you think it's abou-"

"I fail to see how this matter relates to Ferdinand," Hubert manages through gritted teeth.

His companion blinks.

"I would think it was obvious."

"Enlighten me."

"I'll spell it out then. _You_ ," Linhardt gestures at Hubert, talking in a tone one would normally reserve for children, "need to get _laid_. The _Prime Minister_ could _gladly_ assist with this."

Hubert processes his words.

"...You truly have been writing to Dorothea too much."

Linhardt sighs. "She warned me you'd be in denial."

Hubert feels oddly defensive at the statement. "I'm not in denial. How could I be in denial when I've already accepted that I love him?"

The words escape him so easily now. Hubert even forgets to blush at this point. He only does so when Linhardt cringes.

"That was entirely too cheesy a declaration for you," he states, looking mildly disgusted, "but Dorothea was right, you're definitely in denial."

Hubert is sufficiently agitated. "In what way?"

"You're denying the chance he could love you back."

He stills.

"...Is it not an understandable concern?"

Linhardt stares at him then, an undecipherable expression present on his face. He seems to be pondering his next words carefully which is odd for someone who always spoke his mind so freely.

"Normally it is, but in this case? Well," he crosses his arms before looking up at the sky, "who's to say?"

Hubert's not quite sure how to respond to that. A beat later and Linhardt does it for him.

"No, I'm not going to elaborate. Anyways," he gives Hubert one last glance before stepping forward, "confess soon. Or do something else about it for all I care. Actions speak louder than words and all. I don't ever want to talk to you about this ever again."

Hubert acknowledges the words with a rigid nod, staying rooted in his spot as the man strides towards Caspar, Ferdinand, and Oinky. By default, his eyes focus on Ferdinand's form and the contours of his face as he grins at the boar. Hubert had thought it impossible, but he actually found himself envying an _animal_ of all things.

_"You're drooling."_

It's as if Linhardt was still there, taunting Hubert beside him.

By far, _this_ has been the most puzzling conversation he's had regarding the matter.

* * *

Bernadetta had barely even prompted him and Hubert had simply said it anyway. It's a sign he's likely not going to be able to keep it from Ferdinand any longer.

"Remind me why you needed me here again?"

Bernadetta pouts, looking around the royal library discreetly before answering him. "I told you! I-I need some anecdotes for my book."

"Shouldn't Petra's company be enough?" 

"I said _anecdotes_ , Hubert. As in more than one," she berates him.

Beside her, Petra laughs. Hubert couldn't deny being fond of the more confident persona Bernadetta had adopted in the years following the war, but sometimes he found himself missing the girl who'd feared him so deeply. Surely _she_ wouldn't have taken this tone with him.

"I'm sure the Queen of Brigid has more than a few stories to share," he says, content with ignoring the jab and nodding at Petra.

Petra nods back. "I do. There are a lot of happenings in Brigid," she tells Bernadetta enthusiastically. 

"T-Thanks, Petra, but I kind of don't just need stories," she chances a glance at Hubert, "I need them from different points-of-views too."

The other woman takes a moment to process the words before nodding understandingly. "I see. I see. You did tell me that. It is a good thing you are here with us then, Hubert," she tells him brightly, face now turned to him.

"I suppose," he answers with much less enthusiasm.

"L-Let's get started?" Bernadetta pipes up skittishly.

"Yes!"

"Sure."

She asks them for mundane stories. If Hubert's being completely honest, a lot of it goes into one ear and out the other. Things like Petra's first pet or her first friend likely didn't need to be catalogued in Hubert's memory for potential use. Bernadetta's opinions on such matters prove to be even more unnecessary.

He doesn't mean to come off as rude. It's simply because Hubert already has a lot on his plate as it is. It's why Bernadetta had had to actually _schedule_ this appointment with Hubert rather than just bound up to him and ask for a moment of his time. He's certain his present company is well aware of where his mind is at and of what he chooses to take note of.

He, of course, plays his role perfectly to compensate. Hubert answers Bernadetta's question quickly and concisely, speaking slowly so she has enough time to write everything down without being overwhelmed.

His first kiss? Lady Edelgard back when they were young and curious. His first relationship? Nonexistent. First date? Excluding outings disguised as romantic rendezvous with some important individuals, he's experienced nothing of the sort-

"Wait." Hubert's eyes narrow as he speaks. "My questions are rather pointed, aren't they?"

Bernadetta looks as if she's just been caught red-handed with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh- er, well. I told you I needed different perspectives!"

"I was under the impression the difference would be our genders." Hubert gestures at Petra and himself.

He expects Petra to question it as well, but, to his surprise, she merely blinks before turning towards Bernadetta curiously.

"You did not tell him?"

"He would've said no if I had!"

"I do no think he will be happy about this."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell him!"

Hubert drums his fingers on the table impatiently. He has a feeling he's not going to like where this is going. 

"Would anyone mind informing me of the situation?"

Bernadetta squeaks. Petra answers in her stead.

"Oh, Bernadetta was looking for the perspectives of someone that is normal and someone in love."

Hubert closes his eyes.

 _Of course_. Of course this is what it was. Hubert had been a fool to assume this meeting would go off without a hitch.

 _Of course_.

He pinches the bridge of his nose, well aware of how Bernadetta looks ready to bolt at any second and how Petra remains blissfully unaware of how they've just poked at the monstrosity of feelings that have settled into Hubert's heart for the past few moons.

"I can't exactly say I'm surprised," he finally tells them, resigned, "I would appreciate the warning next time, Bernadetta."

She peeks from behind her notepad sheepishly. "N-Noted."

"Let's proceed then." No getting out of this, he's accepted. At least he would get to read about it soon, see the physical proof of his recent buffoonery when Bernadetta publishes her story. Oh, _joy_.

...Perhaps the others were right. This _was_ very unbecoming of him.

"Um, you can _not_ answer this, but this is kind of the most important question?" Bernadetta scratches her head. "Yeah. Pretty impo-"

"To the point, Bernadetta."

"Your first love?"

Hubert stills. Petra and Bernadetta stare at him expectantly.

Hubert's first love had been a lanky noble boy with bright orange hair. Hubert's first love had been a loud, proud ball of optimism. His first love had been the only one who matched his persistence in following Edelgard (albeit for different reasons.) His first love had made his heart beat traitorously fast and his cheeks redden at his very presence.

 _Karma_ , Hubert thinks. This is what he got for squashing down the feelings the first time around.

"...Ferdinand. My first love was Ferdinand."

Petra lets out a delighted little gasp as Bernadetta dutifully writes down _way too much_ words on her notepad. This doesn't bode well with Hubert at all, but he chooses to hold his tongue.

"Oh wait," Petra's tone takes a questioning edge, "are you not in love with Ferdinand now?" She lets out another gasp. "Is _this_ is it? Is your first love only happening now, Hubert?"

He shakes his head immediately, fingers going to massage his temples in an attempt to hide the blush he knows is forming on his face. "No, I used to like him when we were younger. My feelings for him now are a completely different matter."

"But are of the same nature?" Bernadetta looks oddly determined as she eyes him critically.

"I suppose you could say that."

No point in hiding it now because _everyone_ seems to know.

Petra cocks her head at him, grin spreading across her face. "A more intense and passionate nature?"

"...I'm done with this line of questioning."

The girls are smart enough to leave it at that.

Later, when they disperse for the night, Bernadetta bounds up to him, notepad clutched tightly in her hands and knees buckling slightly, serving as a warning to Hubert of what she's about to say.

"T- Thanks again, Hubert. I'm sorry I didn't warn you beforehand. I thought you'd say no if-"

"Most likely."

She looks devastated at that, so Hubert quickly follows up his words.

"But, all in all, I would consider it a... _fun_ experience." The word sounds horribly foreign from his lips.

Bernadetta smiles, relieved. 

"That's good to know."

"I'm glad it pleases you. Now, I must be off. As you may remember, Lady Edelgard summoned me some point during our little meeting."

Bernadetta nods. A servant _had_ barged in (luckily when they were talking about Petra) earlier and informed them of such. Hubert had been prepared to leave right then and there, but the man had insisted the emperor said it wasn't urgent.

"Yeah, of course. See you." She waves as they start to part ways.

Hubert is about to mentally go through the events of his day to pinpoint exactly why Edelgard requires his presence when Bernadetta calls out to him again.

"Oh yeah, Hubert!"

He turns to face her. "Yes?"

She fidgets. "I- I hope you get your happy ending."

He blinks. Before chuckling bitterly and continuing his stride.

Such things were an impossibility for him.

* * *

One would think finally telling Ferdinand about his feelings would come easy considering how much practice Hubert has had confessing to everyone _but_ him, wouldn't they?

But they are mistaken because the words are lodged in Hubert's throat as his grip on his mug tightens with each passing second.

Ferdinand sits across him, teacup in one hand and the other busy gesturing wildly as he regales Hubert with the story of his latest ride with his new mare, _Neigh_.

"Inspired by Caspar's naming of Oinky, of course," the man explains cheerfully, oblivious to Hubert's turmoil, "I'm happy Petra kept the name. I feel as though Caspar would have been devastated had she not."

Hubert nods along, doing his best to look like he's actually listening. No, he's not focusing on the way Ferdinand's lipgloss seemingly shines against the sunlight, thank you very much. (Dorothea seems to be a terrible influence on _everyone_.)

He hates how love has managed to both hinder his observational skills and better them at the same time.

He's unfortunately a lot less conscious of his surroundings when he shared the same space with the Prime Minister. Only by the slightest bit, but it throws him off all the same. A missed step, a fellow minister he'd miss during his initial head count. Small things shamefully magnified by how he's become hyperaware of Ferdinand himself. The color of his cheeks, the state of his hair, how wide his smile gre-

The others were wrong. The use of sarcasm wasn't unbecoming of him. _This_ was.

"Er, Hubert?"

Hubert is startled from his reverie. Ferdinand is looking at him, brows furrowed in concern.

"Are you alright?"

Hubert nods before taking a sip of tea and responding. "Mhm, think nothing of it. Just something on my mind."

"Do you mind sharing? You have looked very... troubled these past few days." Ferdinand reaches across the table to clasp Hubert's hands in his. It takes a lot in him to control the blush spreading across his cheeks and to focus on anything _but_ the unmistakable warmth of Ferdinand's hands through their gloves.

"If there is anything I can do, please do not hesitate t-"

Hubert pulls his hands away. It's too _much_. He cannot be expected to function like this. In his haste, he doesn't notice Ferdinand's face fall.

"It's quite alright. Just something her majesty and several others have commented regarding my attitude."

As soon as the words escape him, he instantly regrets it. Why had he chosen _this_ avenue of discussion?

Ferdinand perks up, looking unexpectedly _defensive_. "Is this about how 'unbecoming' you have been lately? Everyone has made it a mission to tell me that I have to talk to you about that these past few days."

Hubert is hardly surprised. "Did they now?"

Ferdinand doesn't sense the sarcasm. He nods. "They did! Do you mind telling me what that is all about?"

"Apparently using sarcasm as a defense mechanism doesn't please her majesty or the rest of our friends," Hubert tells him plainly.

Ferdinand cocks his head at him. "I am not a stranger to your processes, Hubert, but I _am_ curious. What is it you are defending from?"

"They think I cannot handle my emotions properly."

Ferdinand chuckles at that. Hubert doesn't know how to interpret this, so he settles for giving the man an unimpressed look.

Ferdinand smirks. "How bold of them to state the obvious."

Hubert rolls his eyes. Fondly. It's Ferdinand, _of course_ he does it fondly. "Now, that is very unbecoming of you, Prime Minister." It satisfies him to finally not be on the receiving end of the blasted word.

"I am afraid spending time with you has negatively influenced me."

"Something I'm certain I warned you of."

Ferdinand laughs and the sounds makes Hubert's heart skip a beat. It's unfair. _Terribly_ unfair for Ferdinand to have such an effect on him. No one but Edelgard should have this hold over him and even she didn't have _this_ much power over him.

It makes him weary.

"...Are you alright? You have that look agai-"

"I have to tell you something."

Something about Hubert's demeanor must strike Ferdinand as odd because his gaze shifts into something soft and hesitant in the next instant. Horribly endearing of him to do so. It serves only to fluster Hubert further.

"Yes, Hubert?"

The words do not come. They are still stuck in Hubert's throat. Or perhaps at the bottom of the pit that's suddenly become of his stomach. 

_"-confess soon. Or do something else about it for all I care. Actions speak louder than words and all."_

Perhaps it's because of his nerves that Linhardt's words echo in his mind. Perhaps they are why he actually takes a moment to consider them (much to Ferdinand's apparent confusion.) Perhaps they are why Hubert feels spurred into action.

Hubert blames his nerves for making him reach across the table and grab Ferdinand by the lapels of his coat. Hubert blames them for why he smashes their mouths together, clumsy and unpracticed. Hubert blames them for _everything_.

It is only when he realizes he is out of breath that Hubert notices how Ferdinand hadn't pulled away from him in his disgust. How the man had sighed into his mouth at one point during the kiss and had started reciprocating with vigor. Flames, when had they even opened their mouths?

A thin strand of saliva connects them when they part, breathing heavily and eyes lidded.

"If..." Ferdinand pants before continuing, face flushed (it's the most beautiful sight Hubert has ever had the pleasure of bearing witness to), "if this is how you plan to deliver your messages to me from now on, Hubert, I must say I have no qualms." He wipes at his mouth.

Hubert chuckles. He brings a hand to Ferdinand's cheek. Utterly insufferable, this man was.

Yet Hubert had still fallen in love with him anyway.

"I love you," he finally whispers.

Ferdinand's eyes twinkle. "Prove it."

Hubert reclaims his mouth with renewed confidence and certainty.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly not sure how to feel about this overall but ig i did pretty good :,> anyways fun facts: i didnt notice i had dorothea say "no ❤" during her conversation with hubert until five minutes before posting this dkskdk and the summary for this the entire time it was in my drafts was "hubert is very unbecoming"
> 
> thenks for reading <3 kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/trixstarsss)


End file.
